Simplify the following expression. $ 7 \times 10 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 81 }{ 9 } $
Solution: $ = 7 \times 10 + 5 \times 9 $ $ = 70 + 5 \times 9 $ $ = 70 + 45 $ $ = 115 $